


Coffee Colored Days

by SquawksOfWisdom



Series: Nyo Spamano Week 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/F, Nyo Spamano Week 2017, also i have come to accept that my stories will forever be a couple pages long, it is a burden i shall carry, mentions of fem germany only lol, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquawksOfWisdom/pseuds/SquawksOfWisdom
Summary: Nyo Spamano Week 2017Day 3 - Food (Coffeeshop AU)Welcome to Coffeehouse España where girl met girl in the grand scheme of things





	Coffee Colored Days

Coffeehouse España, a curious little place well known for it’s warm and homey atmosphere. If you combined that with the cheery and positive ray of sunshine that was the cafe’s owner and only employee, it was no surprise how the joint got so popular.

A place where people from a ll walks of life could come together and have fun- and they did exactly that. Many curious characters had come into this cafe and gone- some leaving for better places and others becoming regulars- and though Isabel might not have looked like it, she loved to people watch.

From the obnoxiously loud pale girl to the alarmingly smooth Frenchwoman that frequented the place, Isabel had to say they were all special to her. All very special…  


The bell jingled and brought a smile to Isabel’s face. A new customer meant a new mouth to feed and a new person to know better, right?

“ Bienvenido a Coffeehouse España! What can I do for you today?” Isabel recited the customary phrase, looking over the cashier to the person that had just walked in.

The person was certainly new- and looked rather grumpy too.

She stormed over to the counter and grumbled an order of coffee before sitting down at a booth far from the entrance, glaring out the window and possibly scaring the passerby’s.

Isabel watched all this curiously before getting to work on the coffee, carefully examining the girl’s reactions.

Even 5 minutes later the girl’s ire didn’t seem to pass. Deciding that a little sugar could help her day, Isabel took a slice of tiramisu out and brought it to the woman.

“Che cosa? I didn’t order a tiramisu.” The woman said, Italian accent prominent in her tone. She leered at Isabel and Isabel only smiled.

“You seemed like you needed a pick me up.” Isabel replied before she bowed her head and left.

 

That woman had certainly been interesting. In fact, Isabel hadn’t known it yet, but that woman would know the exact same people she did.

 

Isabel hummed as the bell jingled- a common occurrence.

“Bienvenido a Coffeehouse España! What can I do for you today?” “Isa!” A smile appeared on Isabel’s face at the slightly scratchy voice- a regular.

“Welcome back Julchen, how is your sister?” Isabel asked and Julchen- a short woman with silver hair and ruby eyes- grinned.

“She’s doing better! She’s getting her masters at the end of the month, I’m so proud of her.” Julchen sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. Wait, was she actually crying?

“Ve, don’t cry Jules, we’re all proud of her.” Isabel turned her attention to the newcomer- ah.

The same woman as before?

“Hola, welcome to my coffeehouse. Are you new here?” Isabel asked and the woman turned to her, hair the color of bright caramel, just like her eyes.

“Si, I’m Felicia Vargas. I moved here recently with my sister.” The woman, Felicia, said with a bright smile. Ah, so she was the sister.

Isabel gave her a smile back.

“ It’s very nice to meet you Felicia. Now you two didn’t come here for nothing, what’s up?” Isabel asked and Julchen finally stopped crying.

“ I’m giving Felicia a tour! Yours awesomely asked Lovina if she wanted to come too but she was unnecessarily grumpy about it.” Julchen huffed, walking to a table near the counter. Isabel laughed.

“ I’m sure she has her reasons.” Isabel said as Julchen and Felicia sat down.

“ Yeah, but there was no need to be so hostile.” Julchen said, sighing.

“ Sorella doesn’t mean to be mean, she’s adjusting.” Felicia defended and Julchen nodded her head, raising her hands.

I know, I’m just saying.” Julchen replied.

“ So what can I get for you today?” Isabel asked, already preparing Julchen’s usual.

Felicia looked up at the menu boards and hummed before she ordered.

“ A slice of tiramisu seems good.”

Isabel smiled.

  
Felicia’s sister, Lovina, came back in the fall.

 

I sabel swayed her hips and danced to the lively beat of Hispanic music, clapping her hands and smiling as the song reached its crest.

“ Do you always do whatever you want when no one’s here?” A voice asked and Isabel opened her eyes to meet amber ones. She grinned before opening her mouth to reply- “Not usually.” 

“Bienvenido a Coffeehouse España! What can I do for you today?” Isabel greeted and the woman she could now identify as Lovina rolled her eyes.

“ Coffee and a slice of tiramisu per favore.” Isabel smiled triumphantly before nodding her head, getting straight to work.

It didn’t take long before Isabel was already on her way to Lovina’s table, food and drink on a tray. Lovina was busy on her phone when Isabel placed the plate of tiramisu down.

“ I’m glad you enjoyed my cake.” Isabel remarked conversationally and Lovina looked up.

“It’s the only decent one around here.” Lovina mumbled as Isabel placed her drink down. 

“ Do you mind if I sit down?” Isabel asked and Lovina raised a brow. She thought it over before she replied. “Sure.” 

Isabel sat down and turned to look out the window, humming the hispanic tune under her breath.

“ You came over here just to sit?” Lovina asked and Isabel finally turned to her. “You look like you need company.”

“ Idiota! Do I always look like I need something?” Lovina suddenly exclaimed and Isabel was surprised, though she had to admit she liked the color of Lovina’s cheeks.

“ Would you rather not to?” Lovina shot Isabel a confused look and the Spaniard shook her head.

“ Nevermind, how about a question then? What’s your job?” Isabel asked and Lovina gave her a suspicious look.

“ I’m a lawyer.” She answered and Isabel smiled again. “That sounds nice.”

“ The law’s a pain in the ass.”

 

After that day, they seemed to fall into a ritual.

  
“Bienvenido a Coffeehouse España! What can I do for you today?” Isabel greeted, watching as Lovina walked in looking more disgruntled than usual.

At this point it wasn’t necessary for Isabel to ask Lovina’s order- it was the same each time. However Isabel couldn’t help but be a bit concerned over Lovina’s attitude. She wasn’t always like this.

So the moment Isabel sat down at their table she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Felicia’s girlfriend finally came home after graduation.” Lovina grumbled, stabbing a fork into the cake.

“That’s right! Monika graduated recently, huh? It’s a shame I wasn’t able to go.” Isabel said, leaning her face on her hand. “So the problem is..?”

“Felicia’s been more clumsy and forgetful as a result!” Lovina exclaimed, annoyance clear in her voice. “That idiota’s gonna end up stabbing her hand before she even realizes it!”

Isabel couldn’t help but laugh at Lovina’s expense.

“Are you laughing?” Lovina asked with disbelief and indignation. “That’s not something to laugh about!” 

“Lo siento,” Isabel apologized, trying to contain her giggles. “You’re mean to Monika but you just care about your sister, huh?”

Lovina blushed at Isabel’s observation and didn’t answer.

“Monika’s a nice girl, I’m sure she’ll take care of Feli.” Lovina shook her head, giving Isabel an exasperated look.

“ I know she is. Nonna’s close friend was German, too. I just don’t want her to get hurt again.” At Isabel’s questioning look Lovina elaborated.

“There was this girl when Feli was younger, just in grade school.” She started, tapping her finger on the table as if considering whether to continue or not. “They were close against all odds, and I think they even promised to come back to each other cause girl was moving. But she died in a car crash.” 

“Oh,” Isabel breathed. That wasn’t a story she was expecting to get today.

“Feli wouldn’t let anyone in a car for months. We had to use public transportation.” Lovina shook her head at the memory.

Isabel didn’t know what to say to that. She really didn’t.

“Well,” she spoke carefully, thinking her words over. “With you watching over her, I don’t think you’ll have to worry much.” Isabel finished with a smile and Lovina flushed.

“Shut up.” She mumbled.  


Months had passed and it was spring, the time of new life. And Lovina would be gone. 

 

“ Bienvenido a Coffeehouse España! What can I do for you today?” Isabel greeted though she couldn’t see who it was. The bell jingled but even minutes later there was nothing but silence.

Curious to know what had caused the bell to ring if no one was there, Isabel looked up from under the counter. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t surprised to see an upset Felicia by the door.

“Felicia?” The Italian strode forward at the mention of her name before dropping herself on the table nearest to the cashier.

“Uh..” Isabel waited to see if Felicia would say anything.

…

She didn’t.

 

“Felicia, what’s up?” Isabel asked, leaning over the counter to the other girl.

“It’s Lovina!” Felicia exclaimed and Isabel was surprised again. Felicia didn’t usually complain about Lovina.

“What’d she do?” Isabel asked and Felicia sighed, rubbing her eyes.

“A case from long ago reopened. It was particularly messy and it took months before they could even put it on pause.” Felicia explained and Isabel hummed.

“And Lovina?” “She’ll be gone for who knows how long.”

“That’s a shame, but she’ll be back Feli.” Felicia sighed, leaning her face in her hand.

“I know.”

 

Lovina hadn’t visited before she left but Isabel thought that was fine. She didn’t know what lawyers did after all.

But it had been 3 months since that day and Isabel found that she already missed the older Italian’s company.

Good thing Felicia had a brilliant idea.

 

“ Ciao, Isabel!” Felicia exclaimed the moment she walked through the door.

“ Bienvenido a Coffeehouse España, Feli. What can I do for you today?” Isabel asked, smiling at the younger woman.

“ Well,” Felicia grinned mischievously. “We’re sending Lovina a package today!” She cheered.

“ A package?” Isabel asked, minuitely tilting her head. Felicia nodded her head.

“ That’s right! Sorella’s been worn out lately so I thought a package from home would be nice.” Felicia explained and Isabel nodded her head slowly, a thoughtful expression on her face. 

“ Could you fetch my item last? It would be at its freshest that way.” Isabel said and Felicia agreed. “Sure! I just came by to tell you that. Have a great day Isa!”

Felicia waved at Isabel (who waved back) before leaving.

Isabel hummed before taking ingredients for tiramisu out. Only the best for a special person, right?

 

~~

 

Lovina sighed as she came back home from a long day in the courthouse. By ‘home’ she meant the low-budget hotel she had been staying in.

It wasn’t a bad hotel, in fact it was very satisfactory. A cheap price for a good hotel with all the basic necessities needed.

Lovina was ready to collapse in bed when the telephone rang, causing her to groan but reach for the phone anyway.

“Pr-” Lovina coughed. “Hello?”

“ Good evening ma’am! We apologize for calling you so late, but a package from a Felicia Vargas has been sent in through the mail. Would you like to receive it now?” Lovina blankly stared at the wall.

“ Ma’am?” “Ah, yes. I’ll be there soon. Thank you.” Lovina put the phone down and sighed. She appreciated what her sister was doing but this package couldn’t have arrived at a later date, huh?

Minutes later and Lovina was back in the lobby with a pair of slippers. The package wasn't hard to find as it was medium-sized and the only box in the room.

“ Excuse me, my package?” Lovina asked the man standing in uniform nearby. 

“ Sorry for the late delivery ma’am, please sign here and here.” He gave Lovina a slip and she signed it before turning her attention back to the box.

“ Have a good night ma’am.” Lovina nodded her head in acknowledgement before turning to the front desk.

“ Could I get some help bringing this up?” “Of course ma’am.”

  


The sound of packing tape being ripped from a cardboard surface was loud in the small room as Lovina molded it into a ball and dropped it off the side of the bed. Lovina mentally said a short prayer, hoping Felicia didn’t send her _anything_ stupid like last time, and opened the box.

She was surprised to find an entirely different assortment of things in the box- quickly giving away that Felicia hadn’t been the only one to pack it. Or she had help. Either way.

It was a small box in the corner that caught her attention. Lovina noticed it was carefully wrapped and purposely pressed to the side- as if to prevent the box from moving at any time during the trip- and had a note on top of it.

Plain, rectangular, and white, Lovina plucked it off the box and opened the note. The writing was simple in regular text.

“Tir-a mis u”

Lovina had to take a moment to properly process what it just said.

Was this… Did someone have the fucking balls… to send her a fucking  _ pun _ … ?

Taking the small box out of the package, Lovina peeked under the lid and sighed.

Of course, only one person would send her a horrible, shitty ass, sweet pun like this.

 

It was autumn when Lovina finally came back.

 

“Bienvenido a Coffee-” “Did you seriously send me an awful pun _through the mail_ while I was away?” Isabel blinked in surprise at the voice.

“ Lovina! Ben tornato!” She exclaimed as Lovina marched towards her and slammed the note on the counter.

“Is this your way of flirting? Because it’s ridiculous.” She huffed and Isabel looked down at the note in surprise.

“ You kept it?” “I-!” Lovina flushed and Isabel thoughtfully kept her grin in. Not doing so well though.

“ You liked it, didn’t you?” Isabel asked and Lovina shot her a glare.

“If you plan on flirting with me I suggest you switch to something that _aren’t_ puns.” “But you liked it~” “That’s beside the point!”

 

Yup. Isabel can definitely say all her customers are very special to her indeed.


End file.
